Destiel
by XLoveMeSomeDeanX
Summary: My first Destiel fic ever. Try to be nice.


The motel sign was bright with red and blue lights. It read Motel Capri. It was small, if the sign had not been illuminated they would have just drove past it. It looked rundown and abandoned. But they needed somewhere to stay and Dean couldn't drive any further. This hunt had turned bad and He had a huge gash on his forehead and could barely see. Cas went in to rent the room. Dean slowly got out of the car and stumbled into the room. He tripped; luckily he fell onto the couch. The blood from his injury had made its way up and down the entire right side of his face. The blood had gotten into his messy, dirty blonde spiked hair and was clumping together. All dean could think at this moment was, "Fuck where is Cas?" As he was thinking this Cas came running through the door. The mighty Angel Of the Lord stopped once he came through the door and all he could do was stare at Dean. He could tell he was in an immense amount of pain. He slowly walked over to Dean but stopped just in front of him. He very slowly and gently rose his hand up; he had barely made contact with the injury when Dean winced in pain. Cas quickly pulled his hand away and took a few steps back until he stopped because he had hit the table. His face was somber. When Dean heard Cas hitting the table he glanced up with his one open eye, the other clamped shut by all the dirt and blood. Cas in his low raspy voice, drenched with remorse for causing Dean pain, "Dean. I-I'm so sorry." Dean heard the remorse and pain that lingered in Castiel's voice, "C'mon Cas, don't be such a bitch about it. Just get over here; work you angel mojo and fix me up." Castiel's somber face slowly started to change. His frown turned into a smile and his face then turned content. Once again, even more cautious than the first time. Cas brought his hand up to Dean's forehead, this time the left side. Dean shut his one open eye and then there was a flash of light that lasted for about 30 seconds. Dean opened both eyes; because not only did Cas fix him up he also cleaned him up. He felt his forehead, possibly in disbelief. But as he looked up he just stared into the beautiful blue sapphires that were Castiel's eyes. He found that he was smiling. He stayed like that for about a minute; until Cas broke the silence. He slightly tilted his head as he always does when he doesn't understand something. "Why are you smiling Dean?" Dean's face turned slightly pink, "What, I'm not. Shut up. Why do you care anyway?" Cas got a very serious look on his face, "Dean, I've always cared. Right from the beginning. And you know I have. I care when you hurt. I care when you laugh. I care when you cry. I care when you smile. Dean. I have always and will always care." Dean took in a sharp shallow breath, and his heart skipped a beat. After Dean realized what had just happened he was speechless. All he could think was "What. The. Fuck. What is happening right now? Why do I feel this way? More importantly why do I feel this way towards Cas? He is my best friend. I knew that he cared but I didn't know he cared that much. I mean this is the guy who brought me out of hell. The one who 'gripped me tight and rose me from perdition'. He risked his life to save mine." And it was at that moment that he realized he was falling for someone. Not just any someone. His best friend. He then realized that he had been staring at Cas and he also realized that his cock was pulsating and rubbing up against his unkempt, faded blue jeans that had a few drops of blood on them from the previous injury. He realized this and his face instantaneously turned bright red. He glanced up at Cas and could barely make out any words but he managed to get out, "Cas, I'm gonna go jump in the shower real quick. I'll be back in a few." His voice was quiet, it cracked a little towards the end because his mind had quickly raced to the idea of the two in the shower and now he was sweating and his cock was pounding. He got up, attempting to cover his massive boner in the process, and quickly walked to the bathroom. Dean turned the water on and quickly stripped down, fist his shoes and socks, then his jacket and shirt then finally his jeans and boxers. He jumped into the shower trying desperately not to think of Cas. The ice cold water was hitting his skin rapidly; it was almost like a thousand little pieces of ice were massaging his skin, although he was a little shocked about how cold it was. The refreshing cold water only took his mind away from Cas for a few seconds. He thought about Cas's eyes again. He tried not to think of Cas, he desperately tried. He just couldn't get him out of his mind. Suddenly Dean heard a knock at the door, "Dean, everything okay in there? You said you'd be out shortly, you've been in there for 45 minutes." Dean could barely hear the words that were coming out of the angel's mouth. All he could hear was that deep raspy voice that every time he heard it he got chills sent down his spine. Once again the Angel thrashed at the door. Cas screamed, you could tell he was getting nervous, "DEAN ARE YOU OKAY?" Dean snapped out of it and he realized that this shower wouldn't help him. He quickly turned off the water, put his arm up against the wall and slowly brought his head to rest on his arm. "Yeah Cas. I'm fine." He stood there for a few minutes until he reached out towards the towel rack but there was nothing there. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Cas heard the yell and sprinted towards the bathroom door. He barged into the room with a very naked very hard Dean standing there. He was dumbfounded and didn't realize what he was staring at until Dean quickly turned around and tried to cover himself. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!" Castiel's face turned crimson red as he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. "Awe great. Now I hurt his feelings…again." he grabbed the rag sitting by the sink. He quickly dried himself off, making sure he made as little contact as possible with his dick, and he slowly put his boxers and jeans back on. The way his cock was rubbing up against his boxers and his jeans was incredibly uncomfortable and unappealing. He grabbed his shirt and put it on as he walked through the door. You could still see the outline of his cock through the jeans. "Cas, I'm sorry for yelling. I just. Ya know. Personal space." Castiel's face was buried into the corner. He was ashamed of himself but at the same time he was hurt. He slowly turned to face Dean. When Dean saw how hurt Cas was he couldn't help but hate himself. All he could do is stare at Castiel's face. His cerulean eyes darkened with every second of his depression increasing. Dean walked over to the bed, which, other than the bathroom, was the farthest point from where Castiel was standing. Castiel slowly drifted towards the kitchen where the dining room was smashed into the room. The ash colored walls were stained with food and the walls trapped in the stench of cigarettes and various types of alcohol. All they could do is stare at each other. This lasted a while until Cas broke the silence. He could barely speak, his eyes were tearing, and the only thing he managed to get out was, "Dean." Dean's face was disheartening. He finally let out one silent tear. That seemed to be in slow motion as it dripped down the side of his face. The room was completely silent until they heard the sound of the one tear hitting the floor. Dean glared at Cas from across the room. Castiel could feel Dean's eyes piercing through him. Cas loosened his already very loose tie. The angel sighed stood up and shuffled towards the sad, tortured man that sat across from him. He paused when he saw Dean's face. But he had to come closer. He stopped right on front of Dean. Dean looked up; he saw his soft, luscious, glossy, kissable lips. All of his emotions seemed to vanish. He couldn't hold back anymore. Dean grabbed the very loose tie and pulled Castiel in. When they first made contact you could hear their teeth make contact. It hurt but neither one of them cared. Cas tried to pull away and say something; Dean didn't want to hear it, he pulled Cas back in and kissed more passionately than the first kiss. Dean's cock was aching; he couldn't take it any longer he pushed Castiel onto the bed. Dean rapidly took his shirt off then pulled apart the soiled chalky white shirt as the buttons were flying off of it. Dean moved from kissing Castiel's lips, down to the neck, then the chest. Dean kept working his way down until he found his way to Castiel's belt and pants. Cas was already moaning He moved back up to Castiel's lips. He felt the angel's cock rise and Dean slowly started to rub his leg up against it. Cas's moaning was becoming increasingly louder. "Fuck Dean, don't tease me." They were both getting anxious fumbling their belt buckles, buttons and zippers. They couldn't even concentrate any more. Dean was stripped down to his black, checkered boxers and Cas was laying there completely naked. Dean's hand started to slowly stroke Castiel, as Cas slowly glided his own hand into dean's boxers. They both began moaning in unison. At first they were soft short moans but as they went on their moans - no their SCREAMS- were becoming long and drawn out. "Oh my god Cas. Fuck. Fuck Cas. YES. FUCK YEAH CAS. CAAS. CAAAAAAAS." "Wait, what?! Should I stop? I don't want to hurt you again." "FUCK NO. Don't stop. Yes. Oh my god." They both began stroking faster and harder. Cas began screaming Dean's name. They heard the walls and door being hit repeatedly and they were very loud. But they didn't even remotely care. The only thing they cared about in that moment was each other. They drowned out the noise of everyone. They were both sticky with pre-cum. They were so close to letting themselves go; they didn't want this to stop. "Dean. ." He was screaming and just wouldn't stop. Dean took his free hand and pressed a single finger up against Castiel's lips. It was Dean's very polite way of telling Cas to shut the fuck up so he could concentration his actions. Without thinking, Cas let Dean's finger slowly glissade into his mouth; slowly licking and sucking it while it was there. Dean opened his eyes for a split second when he felt the angel do this and quickly smiled; Dean slammed his eyes shut after that. Castiel finally let himself go with one final moan, Dean did the same. Dean was still holding on to Cas, very gradually sliding his hand up and down the shaft. They were both panting and very out of breath. They looked into each other's eyes again and gave a slow gentle kiss that seemed as if it was filled with more affection and warmth than any other they had shared during the entire endeavor. They both stared at each other over the next few minutes smiling, and feeling completely satisfied. When Cas had finally caught a portion of his breath back, all he could say is, "I want to do it again." His breaths were short and shallow but as Dean looked down he could tell he really was ready to go again. Cas stared at Dean's lips momentarily before he finally caressed them with his own. "Whoa there cowboy. I need a little time to regain my stamina" the angel lying next to him was thoroughly un-amused and you could tell. "But De—" "Fuck it never mind." He rolled back on top of Cas and kissed him again. They repeated the entire process, this time with even more enthusiasm than the first.


End file.
